This invention relates to a control apparatus for controlling a charging generator, and more particularly to that used for controlling a charging generator mounted in an automobile.
The control function demanded for a control apparatus controlling a charging generator mounted in an automobile is to supply a required initial exciting current to the excitation winding of the generator in the starting stage of the automobile's engine. According to one of methods proposed hitherto for achieving the demanded control function, a resistor for initial excitation purpose is provided, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 39509/79. However, the proposed method utilizing such a resistor has not been satisfactory in that the resistor generates heat which is not ignorable. According to another method disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 140112/79, a triggering signal is applied to an exciting transistor for controlling the initial exciting current. Although little heat is generated in this case, the proposed method has been defective in that a complex circuit is required, and the setting of the initial exciting current is not primarily determined due to fluctuation of the characteristic of the magnetic circuit of the generator.